Temporary
by yuumeiko
Summary: Felicity nutre um amor secreto por Oliver, que só pensa em seu dever em proteger Starling. Mas as coisas mudam depois que Felicity e convidada por Oliver para uma festa em sua mansão.


Desclaimer: Arrow e seus personagens não me pertencem, sim aos seus criados e a Dc Comics, por ter criado um dos meus Super-Heróis favoritos.

Oliver e Felicity. Se não gosta do casal, pule essa fic, e seja feliz. Tudo aqui e infelizmente fruto da imaginação perturbada da autora.

* * *

**_Temporary_**

Encontrar o Walter e ir embora. Pena que não está saindo tão facial como eu imaginava. Se ao menos ele olhasse para mim. Não como uma hacker que consegue acessar qualquer coisa, ou por sabe seu segredo.

Pareço mais àquelas adolescentes babado pelo Bad boy, o cara mais popular. Um amor platônico, que só vai existir na minha cabeça. Um clichê se apaixonar pelo cara milionário bonitão.

''Felicity da uma olhada nisso'' - Oliver fala.

''Claro''- Ele estava tão próximo, me mostrado o que eu tinha que fazer. Tão perto, que conseguia sentir seu doce perfume.

Oliver Queen o milionário que passou cinco numa ilha, e agora luta contra os criminosos que assombram a cidade de Starling. Como um Robin Hood moderno. Robin Hood e meu herói favorito.

Mas o que me resta mesmo e só olhar. Ele volta a treinar com Diggle. Seus músculos definidos se contraído, enquanto faz uma series de golpes. Seus olhos azuis que fazem um belo contraste com seu cabelo loiro e baba mal feita.

''Você, não e uma colegial apaixonadinha, fica calma'' – Repito sem sucesso, e acabo me distraído, vendo-o treinar, e sem querer derramo o café que estava no balcão, no chão fazendo uma sujeira terrível.

''Ops, e melhor eu arrumar isso antes que alguém escorregue e caia''- Minha fala acabou se contradizendo. Quando me levanto pra pegar o pano, acabo escorregado e caído, por sorte me segurei na bancada ou levaria um tombo. Oliver veio me ajudar, mas não deixei, não queria que pensasse que eu era tão franca, que não conseguia nem me levantar.

''Você esta bem?'' – Perguntou Diggle.

''Sim, deve ser o cansaço'' – Disse fingido um cansaço repentino.

''E melhor você ir pra casa descasar, amanhã você termina'' - Oliver diz.

''_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart''_

_''Ele é um Bad Boy com um coração estragado''_

Despeço-me e saio. Meu carro está no conserto, tento pegar um taxi, mas não consigo, então decido ir a pé para meu apartamento. Minha mente estar em outro lugar – Ou melhor, numa fabrica abandonada. - Quando percebo que tem alguém me seguindo, me apresso meu apartamento está perto, a rua está deserta, e o silencio e aterrorizante.

''Isso e um assalto!'' – O bandido encapuzado que saiu sei lá onde, grita com uma arma em uma das mãos, mas antes que eu pudesse entregar minha bolsa, a arma do ladrão cai no chão seguindo de um grito de agonia do mesmo. Sua mão tinha sido acertada por uma flecha. O vigilante da uns golpes no bandido que cai desmaiado.

''Você está bem Felicity? Ele te machucou?'' – Oliver tira seu capuz que cobria seu rosto, que só conseguir ver pela luz fraga emitido por um poste. Meu coração estava quase saído pela boca, não conseguia falar, apenas o abracei em sinal de gratidão. Ele me abraça de volta.

''Obrigada'' – Consigo dizer. Saio de seus braços com um pouco de luta, me sinto segura por estar perto dele.

''Sorte que eu estava por perto, essas ruas estão cada vez mais perigosas, você que quer eu te leve para casa?''

''Não precisa meu apartamento ficar a alguns metros daqui'' – Dou uma ultima olhada nele, antes de desaparecer no meio das construções. Chego ao meu prédio e antes de entrar dou uma ultima olhada na rua. Sorrio. Eu sabia que tinha alguém me protegendo de longe.

''_I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay''_

_''Eu sei você disse que ele é como um cão perdido''_

Chego pontualmente na mansão Queen. Não sei por que Oliver me convidou para essa festa, na ultima que participei, acabei com uma boba no meu pescoço. É, além disso, não me sinto bem no meio dessa gente rica. Vou levar quase um ano pra pagar esse vestido. Um tomara que caia um pouco apertado ate as minhas coxas. Deixei meu cabelo solto caído como cascata pelas minhas costas e ombro.

Estavam todos os amigos, e parentes de Oliver na festa. Começo a procurar o Queen mais velho e o encontro. Por sorte estava sozinho. Me aproximo dele, vestia um terno que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo. Mckenna tem muita sorte. Ele me olha e fala:

''Você esta muito bonita Felicity'' – Fico constrangida pelo seu elogio.

''É vai se você que vai pagar esse vestido que foi caro, e vamos eu sei que você não me convidou só por eu ser uma boa funcionaria''- Ele me olha.

''Na verdade consegui pegar o notebook de um dos nomes da lista, mas não estou conseguido acessar os arquivos'' – Me decepciono um pouco. Eu já deveria saber.

''Claro vou hackear um notebook, no meio dessa gente toda, e quando me perguntarem o que estou fazendo, eu digo que estou roubado informações para o Arqueiro que e um dos anfitriões que esta promovendo a festa''.

''Sem sarcasmo Felicity, tenho que devolver ainda hoje, e se não percebeu não posso sair, o detetive Lance está aqui provavelmente me vigiado, se eu sair da festa e logo em seguida o chamarem por arrombamento, ele vai desconfia e me prender''.

''É onde vou fazer isso?'' – Pergunto.

''No meu quarto, lá você terá privacidade''- Oliver me acompanha pelas escadas ate seu quarto. Impressiono-me pelo tamanho, e maior que meu apartamento. Ele me deixa com o notebook, sem perder tempo começo o processo. Não demora muito e consigo acessar as informações, então sem nada a fazer e sem um pingo de vontade de volta para festa, começo a olhar com mais atenção pelo quarto de Oliver. Abro seu guarda-roupa.

''isso não e stalkear, não mesmo''- Repetia para mim mesma. Direciono-me para a enorme cama, tão macia, tiro minhas sandálias, e me deito, não percebo e acabo adormecendo. Não sei por quanto tempo dormir, acordo meio assustada, Oliver está no notebook.

''Por que você não me acordou?''- Pergunto irritada, me sinto desconfortável sabendo que ele me viu dormindo em sua cama.

''Você parecia dormir tão profundamente, que decidi não te acordar''- Ele disse sem tirar os olhos do notebook.

''Oliver se você não percebeu estou deitada na sua cama, alguém pode chegar e pensar... '' Nessa hora a porta do quarto se abre, era Thea e Tommy, que iriam falar alguma coisa, mas quando me viram na cama se entreolharam, e se apressaram em pedir desculpa, saído apressadamente logo em seguida.

''Outra coisa''- Terminei minha frase, olhado incrédula para Oliver que não disse nada.

''Oliver?'' – O chamo elevado minha voz. Ele olha para mim, e se levanta da cadeira, se aproximado da cama e sentado na mesma, estávamos incrivelmente próximos.

''Felicity eles não vão dizer nada, e obrigada você fez um bom trabalho como sempre'' – Ele sorrir.

Eu sabia deste do começo que só receberia sua gratidão, e só, mas eu não estava mais conseguido aguentar o aperto que ficava no meu peito. Me aproximo e antes que ele pudesse se afastar, puxei seu rosto para um beijo inesperado, e para minha surpresa ele correspondeu. Sua língua explorava minha boca, seus lábios eram tão experientes, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura e as minhas em sua blusa.

Só nos separamos quando faltou ar em nossos pulmões. Olhei para ele que estava com a expressão, mas surpresa que a minha. Não podia acreditar no que eu tinha feito, e antes que Oliver pudesse falar qualquer coisa, saio em disparada em direção à porta, descendo as escadas, por sorte as pessoas estavam muito distraídas, conversado ou falando no telefone. Chegado perto da porta, sou parada por Diggle.

''Por que essa presa toda, algum problema?''- Não tive outra alternativa a não ser mentir.

''Oliver esta sendo atacado por ninjas, eu vir te chama para ajuda-lo, mas sem alamar os outros convidados''.

''Claro'' – Diggle sai apressadamente, encontrado Oliver nas escadas, essa foi minha deixa de sair e pegar meu carro com o manobrista.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento meio em choque, meu coração estava acelerado, vou para meu quarto, deitado em minha cama, com roupa e tudo, percebi que esqueci minhas sandálias na presa. Coloquei meu dedo em meus lábios ainda podia sentir o gosto de seus lábios nos meus. Depois disso Oliver nunca me perdoaria por tê-lo o beijado, ele só mim via como mais uma ajudante, e uma das pessoas que sabia seu segredo. Por quê? Sussurrava para mim mesma antes de sentir as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

''_Cause he's a bad boy with a tained heart''_

_''Por Que ele é um rebelde com um coração contaminado''_

Passaram-se três dias depois do ocorrido, meu celular não parava de tocar, era Oliver, mas eu não tinha coragem de atender. Inventei uma desculpa para não ir trabalhar nas empresas Queen's nesses dias, temendo de me encontrar com ele e também não fui mais para a fabrica abandonada.

Já passava das seis, e as luzes da cidade já começavam a iluminar os prédios e as ruas. Estava na sala, passeado pelos canais sem prestar atenção em nenhum especifico. Ate ouvi barulho vido do meu quarto, me assustei. Peguei o abajur que estava na sala, e caminhei ate o cômodo, vir uma sombra passar, e as luzes se acederem de uma vez.

''_Should've let go, but no''_

_''Deveria deixar pra lá, mas não''_

Levei um susto e derrubei o abajur no chão que se espatifou em milhões de cacos. Era Oliver vestido de vigilante.

''Oliver você deveria usar a porta mais vezes, isso pode matar uma pessoa sabia''.

''Você não atendia minhas ligações e não aparecia na fabrica abandonada e nem na empresa, então vir aqui falar com você sobre o que aconteceu na festa'' – Ele se aproximou de mim.

''D-Desculpe pelo beijo''- falava meio gaguejado ''Eu sei que você tem namorada e que a metade da população feminina e acho que até masculina de Starling, e afim de você, e eu... ''- Minha frase foi interrompida por um beijo. Oliver segurava minha cintura, me apertado contra seu corpo, prendendo-me. Só nos separamos para respirar. Olhei para ele e a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

''Uau, não e todo dia que ganhamos um beijo do Arqueiro, mas se querer estragar o momento, e sua namorada? Ela não vai gostar do namorado beijado outra''

''Eu terminei com ele, antes da festa, estava ficado cada vez mais difícil escorde meu segredo'' – Isso me pegou de surpresa – ''Então você me beijou e não conseguir mais te tirar da minha cabeça''- Não conseguia pronuncia nenhum som.

''Felicity, oi você esta bem?''.

''Só fiquei meio em choque, mas por que você veio vestido de Arqueiro? Ate que você vestido assim me beijado, nem no melhor dos meus sonhos eu imaginei isso. Eu falei isso muito alto? Eu deveria calar minha boca''

''Deixa que eu calo pra você''- Começamos outro beijo, agora mais intenso, suas mãos passeava pela minhas costas fazendo me delirar, e as minhas estavam em seu cabelo macio, nossos lábios faziam uma sintonia perfeita. Pena que foi interrompido cedo demais.

''O que foi?'' – Perguntei meio desanimada.

''Tenho que ir''

''Tão cedo!'' – Reclamei.

''Logo, logo eu volto pra terminar o que começamos''- Ele disse me dando um ultimo beijo, atirado uma flecha pela janela do quarto, pulado em seguida.

''Na próxima vez usa a porta'' Gritei, mas ele já tinha desaparecido entre as construções.

Dei alguns pulos de alegria. Sentei-me na cama com o coração ainda agitado. Não tinha outra opção a não se esperar, provavelmente não conseguiria dormir.

''Meu Robien Hood moderno''- Sussurrei entre os lenções da cama.

''_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy''_

_''Apesar de tudo, eu não posso negar. Eu amo esse cara''_

* * *

Primeiramente o nome da música nas frases e Criminal da Bridney, eu sei que não te nada a ver, mas na série eles adoram colocar o Arqueiro como criminoso. É desculpe todos os shipps Oliver/ Laurel, Mckenna, Tommy (ate eu shippo os dois), mas sou fã da Felicity, e ela com Oliver fazem um lindo casal. Desculpe os erros.

Criticas, reviews sempre são bem vindos


End file.
